In the Hole
by Cleo-lil
Summary: La pelirroja llevaba tres años sumida en un pozo profundo,y ahora parecía que el jod*** de James Potter se estaba empeñando en hacerla retroceder en todo el camino andado...bueno, quizás toda su mala leche se podía centrar en él. Era prescindible, ¿no?


Que disfruten de la historia =)

**In the Hole**

Hoy era de esos días que tanto le gustaban, nublados y con lluvia; aunque era bastante común en Inglaterra, que parecía que una borrasca se había acomodado allí y sólo se movía por compasión. Tanta lluvia y tanto día gris afectaba al estado de ánimo, puedes estar seguro.

Pero no a ella, que ya de por sí tenía su propia borrasca interior. Y así desde hacía casi tres años.

Había intentado por todos los medios ser sociable, hablar con los que la rodeaban, hacerse un hueco en algún grupo de conocidos… pero le estaba costando sudores y disgustos. Tenía miedo, hacía tiempo que se había metido en su cascarón y le costaba salir, ¿quién la llamaba a dejarse manipular tan fácilmente?

- Si es que la culpa la tengo yo…- murmuró para sus adentros, pero alguien la escuchó.

- ¿La culpa de qué, Evans?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba un informe. Ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba acompañada. Miró de reojo, se apartó un mechón de pelo que no le dejaba ver muy bien, y siguió a lo suyo.

Pero el moreno no se iba a quedar sin contestación, estaba harto de monosílabos y silencios. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. No sabía si acabar pasando de la chica o zarandearla hasta que se le salieran los sesos por las orejas, quizá así al menos protestara y podría decir que no era un maldito Cyborg. Se rió ante el pensamiento, imaginándosela con un interruptor debajo de la camiseta… lo había visto una vez en un libro muggle ¿Qué cosas se inventan esa gente, no?

- Se puede saber de que te ríes… -fue cortante, fría y con un punto histérico. No le gustaba estar en una habitación con esos chicos más de 2 minutos seguidos. Ellos brillaban, y a pesar de su arrogancia delicadamente enmascarada en halagos, tenían lo que se llamaba "don de gentes". Los envidiaba, simplemente.

- Vaya, si sabes hablar… empezaba a ser un reto averiguarlo

Ella esquivó los ojos disgustada, allí se acababa la conversación. O eso creía.

- Y ahora te vuelves a quedar callada… como sigas así un día desaparecerás y nadie se dará cuenta – la chica dio un golpe fuerte al devolver la caja de cartón a la estantería y salio bufando del minúsculo habitáculo. Contrariado, frunció el ceño – Pero qué humor

- Prongs… eh, cuidado fiera… - un chico desgarbado pero de aspecto bien cuidado dejó paso rápidamente a la chica que salía, interrumpiendo lo que tenía que decir

- Dime Padfoot

- Nada… - se quedó aún mirando por donde había salido la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos- ¿qué le pasa a esa? Tiene una cara agria permanente, como si hubiese comido limones 3 días seguidos. Y yo que pensaba que esto de ser auror iba a ser más divertido…

El moreno sonrió mirando sus gafas, limpiándoselas con la túnica.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes que teníamos que estar hace 10 minutos en la Sala de Habilidades? - recordó el que había entrado recientemente, apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no me has avisado antes Sirius? – James salió de allí resoplando y aligerando el paso.

- Vamos James, ¡te estás volviendo un aburrido! ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer en este edificio? Y bastante divertidas…- dijo dibujando unas curvas en el aire. El otro lo cogió del cuello de la camisa con una mueca divertida y tiró de él.

Una vela crepitante era lo único que iluminaba una habitación en penumbra. Derrotada, la chica de rojos cabellos se dejo caer en el centro de la estancia. Miró su reloj, empezaría la prueba en apenas unos minutos, le daba tiempo a serenarse y odiarse un poco. ¡Joder! Es que siempre pasaba lo mismo, ahora se sentía culpable… ¿por qué no podía ser amiga de ese par de sacos de hormonas con patas?¿o simplemente mandarlos a la tienda de escobas más cercana a que se metieran un palo por el culo?

Se restregó los ojos. No quería seguir medio deprimida. Qué demonios, estaba deprimida, no medio…y estaba constantemente reprochándose a sí misma todo. Era una mezcla de odio, cabreo, culpabilidad y dudas hacia todo lo que hacía. Desde luego, se estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemigo.

Una especie de tintineo la trajo en sí. Parecía que su debate interno tendría que finalizar, era momento de empezar… y lo haría increíblemente bien.

Un presentimiento, una sensación, energía electrizándole la piel a cada palmo… eso es lo que sintió en ese instante. Alguien estaba allí también, sin ningún signo que delatara su presencia, pero seguramente debatiéndose si esperar o dar el primer paso. La tensión empezaba a hacer mella en Lily, tenía que salirle bien. Bueno, más bien perfecto.

_- ¡Expulso!_- una onda expansiva llegó hasta la chica que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. El hechizo consiguió lanzarla hasta un muro con violencia, soltando un grito ahogado.

Le llevó unos segundos despejarse, lanzando un improperio y quejándose de un costado. Se apoyó en la pared para poder levantarse, sin dejar de mirar a la oscuridad, ahora sí más pendiente de cualquier ataque. Se remangó y apartó el pelo.

- Vaya, con que tenemos jueguitos explosivos… - la pelirroja apuntó hacia delante y susurró _"Flagrate"._ Inmediatamente salieron unas líneas de fuego de su varita y moviendo la muñeca magistralmente, dibujó unas cuantas en el suelo. Vio a su objetivo, allí estaba. Entonces lo rodeó con un doble círculo de fuego.

El moreno se sonrió de lado, ese hechizo era un juego de niños. Susurró algo y comenzaron a desaparecer las llamas, pero en seguida la chica contrarrestó.

_- Daemonius ignis_

Un fuego incontrolable salía de la varita de Lily, subiendo la temperatura de la fría sala unos cuantos grados. Se describían perfectamente llamas verdes y azuladas. El caso es que por muy salvaje que el fuego pudiera parecer, sí que sabía controlarlo. Y se dirigía irrevocablemente hasta el chico, asustado. Se tuvo que apartar rodando, eso era demasiado. ¿Invocar magia negra? Sí, era demasiado.

- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando niñata? ¿En que ardamos los dos vivos? – se había quemado el pelo y la túnica, y tenía seriamente adolorida la parte izquierda de la cara.

- En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale…

- ¡Qué lástima que no estemos en ninguna de las dos cosas! Esto es defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿sabes? No es "matemos al cabrón de en frente porque hoy tengo un día de perros"…- respiraba agobiado porque cada vez hacía más calor y las llamas se estaban apresando sobre él, teniendo en cuenta que seguía mandándole hechizos y el ágilmente y a golpe de varita los evitaba.

- Tranquilo, está permitido… quizá algún día tengas que plantarle cara a esto, ¿no?

- ¿Qué está permitido? ¿Matarnos? Dios mío… - evitó un hechizo lanzándose al suelo -… ¡EVANS!

Lo siguiente que pasó ocurrió en pocos segundos. Cuando ella empezaba a retirar las llamas y contenía la posibilidad de atarle con mordazas, el chico lanzó un hechizo, ella lo neutralizó. Pero el siguiente no pudo detenerlo, y suponiendo que se trataba de un _"Gravis",_ cayó al suelo golpeándose estrepitosamente, como si de una roca se tratase.

Las llamas se reavivaron y los rodearon, esta vez sin ningún control. La chica estaba asustada, porque se acercaban amenazadoramente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios llevan ahí tanto rato Jefa? – Sirius estaba resoplando aburrido. Había terminado su prueba hace rato, pero la puerta a la sala en la que se suponía estaba James, aún no se había abierto. Sólo dejaría paso si había un vencedor.

- No lo sé Black…pero si les hubiera pasado algo, igualmente se habría abierto – la señora de mediana edad y menudita miraba autoritariamente la puerta, empezaba a preocuparse. Era una prueba importante, pero empezaba a resultar raro. Había pasado una hora.

- ¿Y no podríamos echar un vistazo?- dijo el moreno de cabello largo con voz de crío. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a hacerse de rogar.

- Se supone que ya lo hacen otros… - subió la ceja y puso cara de " Esos pucheros no te servirán tan fácilmente"

Finalmente la puerta de roble gruesa se abrió, y la Jefa de Prácticas de Aurores se puso rígida, avanzando con paso rápido hasta dos o tres metros de allí. Sirius le siguió con paso lánguido. Salió James disparado, con la cara crispada y llena de rabia. Se paró justo delante de la mujer y apretando la mandíbula casi a punto de romperse las muelas, la miró:

- ¡Como me vuelva a tocar con esta suicida, definitivamente dejo de ser un Auror de por vida!

Sirius sorprendido fue a detenerlo pero solo se llevó un bufido y un golpe en el hombro al pasar. Miró a Matty Bloch, llamada LiBo por sus alumnos, con las cejas arqueadas en señal de interrogación y algo de desagrado. Consiguió alcanzar al chico cuando se iba.

La pelirroja salió a su vez de la Sala sacudiéndose la túnica, pero con una mirada inexpresiva. La Jefa le miró ladeando la cabeza, se dirigió hasta ella con paso decisivo.

Se paró delante y tendió la mano, mirando con decisión la varita. Encantó la vara para ver los hechizos utilizados…

- Lilianne, sé que eres dura, pero no pretendas que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla. Un día conseguirás hacerle daño a alguien, menos mal que era Potter…- salió el hechizo del fuego-… ¡El Fuego Demoniaco!- la miró muy duramente, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada avergonzada- Esto se está pasando de la raya, y te lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo… Te has ganado una charla con el Director del Departamento.

- Pero LiBo… - la miró suplicante. Ese hombre era muy duro, de cada tres palabras que te decía, dos eran para recriminarte que habías tenido la culpa de algo, y la tercera era para enlazar las otras dos.

- Ni LiBo, ni Matty, ni nada Lily… demonios ¡que haces invocando magia negra aquí! Vamos, es una orden.

Desaparecieron escaleras arriba una muy cabreada jefa y una cansada y magullada alumna. Hoy no era su día, eso estaba claro. ¿Por qué encima le tocó el remilgado de Potter?

Cuando pasó una larga hora, la pelirroja volvió al despacho donde trabajaba archivando documentos de vez en cuando, al más puro estilo becario. En verdad pensaba que estos tres años de prácticas de Auror no eran más que una excusa para trabajar gratis y encima jugarse la vida. Si lo llega a saber, hubiera intentado hacer otra cosa.

Se arrojó en la silla medio destartalada y se deslizó un poco. Últimamente no le salía nada bien, y esos días hacían que lo poco que había intentado avanzar, retrocediera multiplicado en tres veces. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, como cuando hablaba con su amiga en Hogwarts por las noches, contándose sus confidencias. Y la de veces que habían reído, llorado y discutido… Sentía nostalgia de esos años. Y eso no le gustaba. Pensaba que la nostalgia muchas veces (no siempre) aparecía cuando el presente no le era muy agradable.

Un ruido la despertó de la nube. James Potter había aparecido por la puerta y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, después resopló contrariado y se apoyó en la mesa.

- Que sepas que he pedido que me cambien de compañera de oficina, no estoy dispuesto a que estar cerca tuya me acabe matando… - ella se sintió bastante ofendida. Claro, que tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho muy bien que digamos.

- Por mí haz lo que quieras – se levantó de la silla y miró su reloj. Era la hora de salir, y además había quedado. Para rematar el día, vamos.

Nada más salir la pelirroja por la puerta con cara de no haber roto un plato, James se tiró de los pelos exasperado. Era peor que un gusarajo comiéndote los intestinos, o cuando Sirius se pone violento porque tenga hambre. Definitivamente, algo le pasaba: estaba mal de la cabeza.

En menos de lo que se dice _Tallantalegra, _la chica de grandes ojos verdes apareció por red Flu en la trastienda del Caldero Chorreante. Se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y decidió darse prisa en hablar con él, que le dijera rápido lo que tanto le preocupaba. No era su mejor jornada, quería irse a la cama y que el sol saliera de nuevo y diera paso a un nuevo día.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo quería hablar con ella? Divisó una mesa en el fondo, y con el ceño fruncido y cara de disgusto, vio al chico sentado de espaldas. Se aproximó alejándose de las demás mesas y dirigiendo una sonrisa a Tom, el joven tabernero.

Se sentó delante de él, puso una media sonrisa triste y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

- Vaya, veo que te alegras de verme…

OoOOoOoOOoOO

N/A: LiBo es por little boss ^^

¡Hola! Lo más probable es que nadie me conozca, hace años que no escribo en la página (pufff… así como 5 años). Y diréis, si alguno se lo pregunta, ¿por qué esta chalada vuelve a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo?

Y eso querría saber yo, pero creo que la respuesta es que estoy como una maldita cabra… En fin, en verdad creo que fue por nostalgia. Qué palabra más desagradable para mí =)

Bueno, espero que nadie me odie por no continuar las otras historias. Lo más seguro es que nadie lea esta historia, puesto que no soy buena escritora y además se ve que el tema Merodeadores ya no se lleva tanto. Quizá incluso haya menos gente que lee fics de HP por eso de que terminó la secuela y tal…

¡Que no me enrollo!

Que si no os gusta, pues nada, coméntenmelo. Si no queréis escribirme, no me ofenderé. Creo que necesitaba escribir again… aunque me lleguen 0 reviews, sería muy divertido y deprimente a la vez XD

Besitos du chocolat!

_Cleo-lil_


End file.
